


Reflector

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [78]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always make the best of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflector

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who prompted: ace/clara/clara/clara/clara/clara/clara/clara/clara/clara/clara - ace somehow wanders into that clara and the tardis minisode and they decide they don't need to find clara's bedroom after all

“You’re not me,” Clara said.

“Obviously.” Ace fidgeted with her motorcycle helmet, mentally running through a list of potential situations that statement would indicate.

Clara pondered this information, head poked out through the TARDIS door. “Who are you?”

Should she? No, better not. Timelines and all that, Narvin would throw a fit. “Shane. I’m a friend, I’m here to help.”

“I don’t need help,” Clara said quickly. “Everything is fine.”

“There’s a lot of shouting-”

“It’s a party.”

“You sent a distress message.”

“I did?”

Ace smiled reassuringly, stepped closer. One hand drifting down to her staser. “It’s alright, yeah? I’m a…an associate of the Doctor’s. I know how weird things can get, but we’ll sort it. Promise. Just - let me in. Please?”

Clara sighed, and shrugged, and shuffled off, leaving the door ajar. Ace followed her in.

 

And, um. Oh. “Clones?”

“Time loop,” said a Clara.

“Probably,” said another Clara, sitting on the first Clara’s lap. She looked Ace up and down. “You’re not me,” she said.

“Nope.” She edged past them gingerly. “So this started-”

“Which one of us sent the distress call?” The Clara who’d met Ace at the door raised her voice above the din. Well, yelled.

A small pile of blankets beneath the console shifted, and a very rumpled, exhausted Clara emerged, her hand held up. “I can’t take it anymore,” she said quietly, almost on the verge of tears. “This has to stop.”

Ace waved at her. “Hey, hey there. Yeah, we’ll stop it, don’t worry.”

“Can it wait?” said three Claras simultaneously. From a very close proximity to each other.

 

She kept her eyes straight ahead. No looking, no sir. CIA agents - even disgraced ones - even if the CIA didn’t technically exist - were not so easily distracted. This was just one of the hazards of time travel. You try your best, and sometimes, at the end of the day, you’re fingerblasting yourself. Nothing to get worked up over.

“I don’t mean to come off as judgmental,” she said. “But could maybe one of you who isn’t, uh. Occupied. Come and walk me through this? So we can clean this mess up?”

“There’s nothing I’d love more,” a Clara said. That - that was a suggestive tone. She was unattached, at least.

Ace pasted a grin on her face and clenched her fists. “Great. Fantastic. Step one: where’s the Doctor?”

“He’s not here,” the Clara said. Purred, almost, or maybe that was Ace’s imagination. “It’s just me. Us. Whatever.”

“Perfect. This is bad enough, having to deal with him and the whole…spoilers, thing, would put it over the edge.” They’re fucking, she could _hear_ them fucking, why were so many of them _fucking_.

“Mmm. Well. I dunno. He might come in handy.”

Ace really, really didn’t need to know if that was innuendo or not. Cared not a whit. “Right. Uh. So. Don’t suppose we could go somewhere a bit more quiet?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” the Clara said. She grabbed Ace’s hand and skipped off, pulling her along towards the corridor.

“Wait - hey - I didn’t mean it like - nevermind.” She’d dealt with her fair share of temporal anomalies, she knew the difference between ‘end of the universe’ and 'potentially dangerous but mostly stable time loop’. And this felt harmless, really. Plus, this was a TARDIS, even the old models could sponge up an awful lot of paradox before leaking. So why not? No reason why not. She felt another two Claras grab onto her, and the four of them careened down the hallway.

Just part of the gig, really. Happens to the best of them.


End file.
